Little Sisters Are Stubborn
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little half sister who like them is a hunter. And a damn good one at that. When she gets sick right after a hunt the boys figure out what's making her so sick. This is my first story on fanfiction. Take the poll on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

I hate waking up Kenz, especially after only sleeping for about an hour but it was time to hit the road. If I don't wake her up she'll be mad she won't be able to shower.  
"Hey kiddo, come on its time to get up. Garth called with a hunt the next state over in Cottageville, West Virginia. Come on it's your favorite, a vengeful spirit." I gently shake her shoulder, incase she didn't hear me, and she wakes up.

"Wh't t'm s'it?" poor kid sounded so tired, I wish we could stay just a few more hours so she could sleep.

"it's about nine-thirty a.m. come on kiddo you can sleep in the car after your shower." she was still in the same cloths she wore on the hunt, because she was too tired to change out of them. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and I felt so bad that I was dragging her from the warm bed. I grabbed her by both arms and pulled her to her feet. She somehow managed to catch her left foot behind her right foot and tripped into my arms. Clearly she want going to make it to the bathroom on her own.

"Okay." I said putting my arms around her and practically carried her to the bathroom.

I was trying to be cautious of her right side and hip, which were all bruised and cut up from landing in a pile of broken glass and planks of wood from when the spirit threw her. I don't blame her for being so tired, I really don't. In the past two days the one hour of sleep I just pulled her from is the only sleep she's gotten. I sat her on the edge of the bathtub, leaning her against the wall, and turned the shower on. I made sure she wasn't going to fall over before I left closing the door behind me. She would probably be in there for about five minutes or so before she actually go in. Sam was already loading his bags into the trunk of Baby when I walked outside with my bags in one hand one one of Kenz's in the other. It was nice out the sun was shining and there was a cool breeze, a perfect spring day. Kenz wouldn't like it though, she doesn't like the sun anymore then your average person likes getting stitches. After about five minutes I herd the shower hooks bang together at the sound of her getting into the shower. I decided it was a good time to take her the cloths to her that I had pulled out of her bag before sticking it in the Impala. I cracked the door just to make sure I wasn't going to see a part of my half sister I didn't want to see, I set the cloths under her towel on the sink before sliding back out of the bathroom pulling the door shut.

Sam and I never knew about our half sister till about two and a half years ago when we found out who she was while hunting our second Buru Buru. Our half brother Adam never told us about our sister. She went to a military school for the past five years so she never came up in any conversation we had with him. When Adam and their mom died she moved in with her moms sister, Aunt Linda, in Missouri. She was never mixed up with the whole Michael, Lucifer vessel thing. Then her Aunt was infected with ghost sickness and died before any of us could stop it. When she told us her name was Mackenzie Milligan and her brother Adam and mom had both been murdered Sam and I had to find out if we were related or not. Turns out dad didn't have only boys, he had three boys and one girl. Turns out that for whatever reason dad raised her as a hunter, telling her she was a tough cookie and needed to learn how to look out for herself when he wasn't around. He didn't raise Adam as a hunter for a reason that is unknown to any of us. Kenz is a lot younger then us, she's only seventeen, but she's one hell of a hunter. Nearly as good as Sammy and myself.

So here we are in a small town in Ohio hunting with out little sister Mackenzie Mary Milligan. She said dad felt it was only right to give her our moms name as a middle name. As part of her training dad told her she has two half brothers, both hunters, and when the time came she would be united with us. Of cores she was only twelve he he told her that and she didn't understand anything about that besides that she had two other brothers. Sammy and I try our best to look out for her and protect her as best as we can because we both know that's what dad would have wanted and if we don't protect her knowing him he'll come back and haunt us for being bad big brothers. She doesn't make it easy though, she got the Winchesters stubborn trait. Dad was right about one thing thought, she is one though cookie. I have seen this girl thrown through more walls, down more flights of stairs, and off more balconies then even I can count. Amazingly she's never broken a single bone. Sure there was that time she was dropped off a balcony and dislocated her left shoulder, and that time she bruised a couple of ribs when a demon threw her down a flight of broken wooden stairs, but stuff like that happens. When she does get beat up she puts herself back together rarely asking for help unless something needs popping back into place or she needs stitches somewhere she cant reach. And when Sam or I gets injured she plays nursemaid and puts us back together piece by broken piece.

Kenz opens the bathroom door and had hoisted her bathroom bag over her shoulder. her face looking a little pained at this action. I see her flinch as the unexpected sunlight reaches her face and she raised an arm to her face to block out the sunlight. At that moment Sam reaches into the back seat, Kenz's seat, and pulls out her sunglasses and sunblock, taking it to her before she has the chance to, God forbid, tan.  
She puts on the sunglasses and trades the sunscreen Sam's holding for the bag she had thrown over her shoulder before disappearing back into the bathroom.  
When she emerges two minutes later she smells of sunscreen and despite the fact that her sunglasses were so black you couldn't see her eyes I knew sleep was overtaking her and she would be out within minutes of the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own this show or the characters!**

**Kenz**  
"Hey kiddo, its time to get up." Sleep. I just want to sleep, but Dean is shaking me awake by the shoulder. I struggle to pry my eyes open but after what feels like a minutes I manage to open them. He's leaning over me waiting for me to gain enough energy to get out of bed and into the shower.  
"What time is it?" my words came out all chopped up and missing bits of them but I knew Dean would understand what I was trying to say. He replied but I have no idea what the hell he said. My head was already back in Sleep Vill and I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, bring myself to wake up. The next thing I know Dean is pulling me up by the arms and I feel myself start to fall but he catches me. After what feels like two seconds I'm sitting alone in the bathroom, shower running and Dean closing the door behind him. I sit there for what feels like thirty seconds but i know it was really closer to about five minutes. I struggled to get my shirt over my head and had to sit down to pull off my pants because my balance was currently total crap.  
The shower is nice and hot, boiling the dirt of the hunt off my skin, it stings but I don't care. I let it was over my face, stinging my eyes but it was a good sting and I welcomed it. As I stood there I became more and more awake, which means I became more and more aware of the burning ache in my side and the throbbing in my ribs. I look down, to find dried blood flaking off several angry looking cuts on my side and running down the drain. One in particular looks real nasty and angry. They weren't bad, they'd be healed by the end of the week or the beginning of the next. I wasn't too worried about them, but boy did they hurt like hell. The bruising was another thing though, I didn't want to admit it but I think that there was also a bruised a rib or two. Nothing I couldn't live with though.  
I'm awake now. Awake and alert.  
I quickly wash my hair and shave and when I move the shower curtain I notice a pile of cloths and my bathroom bag, waiting for me on the sink. I start putting my cloths on, but pulling my tee-shirt over my head brought tears to my eyes, but I didn't let any of them fall. I'm not one to cry over some scrapes and bruises and a booboo rib. I took a deep breath and finished getting dressed. I hadn't realized how long my hair had gotten. Unlike the boys my hair is dark brown and wavy, something I picked up from my moms side.  
I start brushing my knotted tangled hair till I could run my brush through it without it catching on a knot. Once that was done I opened the door and throw my bathroom bag over my shoulder, I know my face looked pained at the pain shooting up my side and was immediately greeted by the too bright of a sun, the cool spring breeze. I close my eyes and I felt tired again.  
Someone was pressing my sunglasses into my hand. I gladly took them and slipped them on before opening my eyes to find Sam holding out my sunscreen to me.  
"Thanks." I said. One of these two idiots decided to open the curtains and let all the sunlight in the world in. Sam just smirked at me, and I knew what he was thinking. If I weren't related to you I might mistake you for a vampire.  
I probably would too, to be honest. The boys were just about done packing up the car so I handed Sam my bag in exchange for the sunscreen. I went back to the bathroom to apply the sunscreen to my arms face and any other exposed skin I could find. When I was done I looked up into the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It was my first time running a hunt, and it was about time too. Sure I haven't slept in two days, and I'm all beaten up, but the excitement and thrill of running your first hunt was worth the fatigue, and anyways I could always sleep in the car.  
At the moment sleeping in the car was sounding better and better. The boys were all but in the impala when I walked out. I slid right into my seat behind the drivers seat and was about half asleep, when Sam opened the door on the other side and placed a blanket over me. It took my all of three seconds to realize it was the blanket John gave me for my fifth birthday. Its not like a baby blanket, its actually an afghan. A very VERY worn in afghan, which made it comfortable as hell.  
By the time Dean started the car I was already well on the way to sleep and if it weren't for the ache in my side I would have already been sleeping, but after a few minutes I forgot all about my side and fell asleep.  
I'm dreaming, I tell myself.  
I know I'm dreaming because I'm at the beach with Adam and mom.  
I'm seven my brother is my hero and my mom is my best friend.  
It's mom's birthday, she's smiling.  
Adam is scooping me up in his arms and is smiling up at me.  
I start screaming.  
Someone is torching my side.  
Adam's not doing anything, he's just standing there giving me a weird look.  
I want to scream for him to help me but for the first time ever I don't think he would have helped me, his little sister.  
I'm screaming and he's just looking at me.  
Someones shaking me.  
Not the me in the dream but the real me... the sleeping me.  
"Open your eyes Kenzie!" Adam mouth is moving but it's not Adam's voice.  
It's Sam's  
"Damn it Kenz!" and that's Deans, why are they trying to pull me from this dream?  
"Come on kiddo." Sam's still shaking me.  
I open my eyes. We were pulled over on the side of the road and Sam had me half way out of the car sitting in his lap and Dean was kneeling down in front of me. It took me a second to realize I was breathing really heavy and I was covered in sweat. All of that gets canceled out when the burning in my side comes back reminding me that I forgot to get into the first aid kit to sanitize it, but I had washed it in the shower so I really wasn't that worried about it.  
I slide out of Sam's grasp and lay back down in the back seat covering myself with my afghan and gong back to sleep before either of the boys could say anything.  
It's not the first time I had a dream that caused me to scream, in fact the first night I was with the boys I had one. It scared the hell out of them, but after I told them they're just dreams where I lose Adam and mom they leave it alone. Most of the time I scream from the pain of losing them. I've never screamed from real physical pain before, but it didn't worry me too much. There's a first and last time for everything, let's just hope in this case its both.

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sams POV**

**Sam **  
There was only about an hour before we were leaving for our next hunt. There was a Shtriga in West Virginia and has put four kids in the hospital, and has killed two. Thankfully we have dealt with one of these before so it wouldn't be as hard this time around, as the first time we hunted one of these things.  
I decided I would start cleaning up the room, normally Kenzie would handle the cleaning but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. I pulled all the food out of the mini fridge and put a couple of the things in the cooler but throwing away all the left overs. I put the beers in the cooler, too then set it by the door. I'll put the cooler in the car when I make my way out the door. I started packing my cloths but I froze when I herd Kenz start stirring, Dean froze too, we went back to packing after a few seconds. When I was done packing he tossed me his keys.  
"Mind filling her up and getting some food?" he went right on with his packing.  
"Sure thing." I said grabbing my bags and the cooler on my way out the door. I put my bags in the trunk and put the cooler between the passenger and driver seat on the floor. We were only about five minutes away from the closest gas station, the pumps were old and slow and filling up the care took forever. I grabbed some pre made sandwiches that said they were just made. I grabbed some granola bars (Kenzie's favorite) and a few drinks. I grab a yogurt and some veggies with humus for Kenzie. How she has kept up a vegetarian diet for the past two and a half years is beyond me.  
When she first told us she's a vegetarian, I thought Dean was going to pass out. He had just taken a big bite of his bacon cheeseburger and about choked on it. He looked at her like she just took a bat and started beating the Impala.  
He asked her why she was a vegetarian and the reply was heart breaking. Her and her mom had both become vegetarians over Christmas break the year before she was killed. It was like their special thing and she couldn't let it go, so no matter how hard it was for her to stay a vegetarian she promised she would never eat meat again. She told me about a year ago, that sometimes, she feels that being a vegetarian is the only connection she has left with her mom.  
By the time I had gotten back to the motel Dean was all ready to go, he had opened the door and curtains letting the room flood with sunlight. I had just gotten out of the car when I saw Kenzie's sunglasses and sunscreen sitting on the back seat, at that same moment I saw the door open and her step out. I grabbed them out of the car and took them to her, putting the sunglasses in her hand. She took them and slid them on, then we traded the sunscreen for the bag she had over her shoulder. I gave her the look I always give her when giving her the sunscreen, she just smirked. She disappeared back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I walked to the Impala and put Kenzie's bag into the trunk. Dean had just wolfed down his sandwich and was chugging his Gatorade. Kenz came out of the bathroom then and she got silently into the back seat, she sprawled out in the back. I got her afghan out of the trunk and opened the door to lay it across her. She snuggled up to it and I got the impression she'd rather sleep then eat. We had a six to eight hour drive (depending on traffic) before us and I could tell Dean was happy to be back on the road, done with Kenzie's hunt. I couldn't help but agree that I was happy she was out of harms way. Although now she will probably want to run more hunts, and she'll make it hard to say, no.  
Dean got in and started the car. Noting that Kenz was asleep in the back he turned some music on low enough so it wouldn't wake her but loud enough to drown out noise. Kenzie loves listening to music while she sleeps, its something she would do with Adam when she was a kid. If she had a bad dream she would crawl into bed with Adam and he would turn on some music till she fell asleep and even then he would leave it on.  
We had only been driving for about an hour when I herd Kenzie, she started making these little whimpering noises. She made them for a couple of seconds before having a full on scream fest. Dean pulled over and put the car in 'park'. I was out of the car before it had even stopped, yanking her out and setting her in my lap, she was covered in a layer of sweat. A single tear escaped and ran down her face. Dean had made his way around the car and was kneeling down in front of us. I started shaking her, but she still wasn't waking up.  
"Open your eyes Kenzie!" I practically yelled in her face, but she was still screaming.  
"Damn it Kenz!" I could tell Dean felt helpless just watching, I did too to be honest. "Come on kiddo!" Dean was getting impatient and I could tell he was about thirty seconds away from slapping her across the face. I was still shaking her when she finally opened her eyes. She stopped sweating and her breathing started to even out. After a couple of seconds she slip out of my lap and laid back down in the back seat, covering herself with the afghan. Neither Dean nor I moved, that scream wasn't her normal ' I'm having a nightmare' scream that was a 'I'm in pain scream' and we both knew it too.  
The first time she woke up screaming from a nightmare I though she was being attached, so did Dean, he actually grabbed his gun.  
She told us she has been having these dreams of happy times involving her, Adam and their mom and in the end of the dream they're taken away from her. She's called out for them in her sleep before and she just screamed and screamed for them, about six months ago I started laying down with her and wrapping her in my arms. It is, so far, the only way we've found to calm her down.  
That's why I pulled her out of the car and into my lap, it scared me a little when she didn't stop screaming this time.  
We got back in and continued to drive to the motel that Dean had booked. It was about six p.m. when we pulled into the motel parking lot. Kenzie was still sleeping in the back seat, I don't even think she moved the whole drive.

Instead of waking her up I carried her in, noting that she had a slight fever, I laid her on the bed farthest from the door and window. I noticed she was shivering so I went out to the car to get her afghan and, the first aid kit we kept in the car, there is some extra strength Tylenol in there that I wanted to give her for the fever. It took three tries to get her to wake up, I gave her the Tylenol and a bottle of apple juice from the cooler in the car that Dean brought in. I let her lean on me while she took them, she stayed leaning against me, and she fell asleep that was. After a couple of minutes I laid her back down, placing the afghan back over her. Dean had stepped out taking a call from Garth, about the Shtriga. Five minutes later when he walked back in I informed him of Kenzie's fever, and I knew he was making the choice of staying with Kenz to keep an eye on her or hunt the monster that's killing innocent little kids. I knew the hunt would win, and it did.

**Chapter 4 coming soon! Please leave a review, and keep in mind that this is only my third chapter in the fanfic. Business. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer- Sadly I do NOT own these beautiful ****_beautiful _****boys! Or its show. :( **

**This is not a characters point of view.**

**Two Days Earlier**

Kenz came bouncing into the motel room, holding a stack of papers.  
Sam and Dean were eating their lunch and sipping on beers, at the table in the kitchenette. The were sitting on opposite sides facing each other when she came in. She set the papers down on the table and grabbed the chair in front of her ricking on her heels, smile bright on her face.

"Let me guess," Dean said, setting his beer down and leaning back in his chair. "you found a hunt." The smile on Kenz's face, if possible, got bigger.

"I found a hunt!" she finally managed to squeal out.

"She found a hunt!" Sam declared, setting his beer down too, and resting his elbows on his knees leaning forward to study his older brother.  
Both Sam and Kenz where waiting for Dean to approve of Kenz running her first hunt.

Kenz has always been the third wheel, only there for when they absolutely need her, which is actually quite often. Its almost every hunt that they need help.  
In the past four months she has put more souls to rest, then either of the boys. They were too busy getting attacked by vengeful spirits to burn the bones, so she's been doing the burning the past few months.  
She knew she was ready for this, she had been training for twelve years, she just needed Dean to say, yes.

"Absolutely not." he said after what felt like a year of silence. Kenz's face fell.  
"Why the hell not?!" she demanded, pissed at her big brother "I've trained for this nearly my whole life! Dad trained me so you can't say I'm not good enough, because you and I both know I am! And you can't say I'm not old enough because you were only twelve when you ran your first salt and burn!"

She had him there and they all knew it too. Dean had only been twelve when he ran his first hunt, nothing serious just a salt and burn.

"I said 'no'. No arguments. No backtalk." when he said this he didn't sound like her brother so much as her dad. Truth be told, he felt like a father more then a brother to her most days because of the age difference. Dean, knowing how stubborn Kenz can be gave her a 'don't bring this up again' look, but she is a Winchester.

"Give me one good reason why I can't." she was still pissed at the 'no' he had just given her, and there was a little too much venom behind her words.

"Because," his voice was stern but a hint of worry coated his words. "you'll be the one doing all the dangerous stuff. You'll be the one calling all the shots, which will put you right in harms way, and I won't have that. I just won't Kenz." he was the one that sounded pissed now.  
Sam had just been sitting there listening to his siblings work it out, but he felt Kenz should be aloud to run this hunt. He had been looking through the papers she had put on the table. A simple exorcism, that's all this was. It looked like there was only one, maybe two, demons at the most. The demons were at this old abandoned warehouse. Which was odd, they normally wouldn't stay at an abandoned warehouse, but they were there and needed to be taken care of. Sam put the papers down. They were going on this hunt no matter what, it was just a matter of who was leading it.

"Look man, we gotta let her do it sooner or later so why not just let her have this one? It looks like there is only one, possibly two, demons camping out at this old abandoned warehouse in the next town over. And if we don't give her this one she'll just find another and beg you to let her do that one." Sam and Kenz both waited for Deans reply.

"You said one or two at the most right?" Dean said, scratching the back of his neck. Kenz nodded. Dean sat there, contemplating in his head. He knew what Sam said was right, she would find another one and beg for that one too.

He looked up at his seventeen year old sister, and took her in. Trying to decide if she really was ready. "If I say no, you'll just run off with some hunter that Garth will send you, and I'll be sitting here worried sick not knowing if the demon ripped your insides out." he picked up his beer taking a long drink before resting the bottle on his knee. "So fine. Yes. We'll go. Happy now?" he picked his beer up again and finished it off. Before she had the chance to react he held a hand up to her and continued. "I'm only saying 'yes' now because if I don't you'll pester me with hunts you want to run. One time Kenz. You can run a hunt one time and you don't get to ask again. Ever. Clear?" he was looking hard at his sister.

"Clear." she said in a sweet soft innocent voice, then sat down in the seat she had been holding onto. Sam gave her a smirk before finishing his beer off and setting the empty bottle down on the table.

Dean got up and went over the the mini fridge and pulled out three more beers, setting one down next to his empty bottle handing one to Sam and then finally popping the top off the last one and handing it to Kenz. She looked from the beer in her hands to Dean, who was eating his sandwich and not looking at her, to Sam who had the same questioning look on his face. Dean had never willingly given a beer to Kenz, not that she didn't drink. She did drink, just not in front of Dean. Sam handed Kenz her roasted tofu, sill watching Dean with a questioning look.  
All three of them picked up their full beers and took a sip, then setting them down at the same time, almost as if it was rehearsed.  
They all smiled at this, the mood relaxed as Dean propped his feet up on Kenz's lap, as if she was a foot stool. She didn't mind, its something he's done since almost day one, it made her feel like family, and she liked that feeling.  
She missed that feeling.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wrote as much as I could but I didn't see anything else I could do to this chapter without ruining the vibe I wanted to create.**

**Chapter five coming soon! I have up till chapter 8 written down (on paper) I just have to find the time to type them up and edit them! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! If you have an idea for a up coming chapter let me know! Good night my beauties! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own them sadly. If I did I'd make it known to the world :P**

**The Hunt - One Day Earlier**

There was in fact not one, not two, but three demons camping out at the old abandoned warehouse. There was scraps of metal, wooden planks, and broken class everywhere. They had demon number-one and demon number-two in devil traps they had set during the night while the demons were out.

Kenz was reading the exorcism aloud from Johns journal in her hands. Sam was keeping watch four feet behind her and Dean was about seventy-five feet away looking out a broken window. Kenz was almost at the end of the exorcism when out of nowhere she went flying across the room, hitting a wall, before falling into a pile of broken wood and glass, rusty metal and dirt. Dean coming out of nowhere stabbed the demon that had just thrown Kenz, with the demon killing knife, and Sam finished the exorcism.

Three demons sent back to hell. Three dead bodies lay on the ground.

Sam herd kenz moan off in the distance, it took him a second to remember, she had been thrown across the warehouse. Sam and dean ran over to her side. "Hey kiddo, you alright?" Dean asked when they reached her. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. She half rolled over exposing her blood soaked shirt. "God, Kenz." Sam muttered when he saw the blood, he ran a worried hand through his long hair pushing it out of his face and behind his hair. He very carefully lifter her shirt to expose a series of cuts, some still with little pieces of glass in them, on her right side. They weren't going to need stitches, they were just real bleeder's. Sam got the first aid kit from the Impala and gave it to Dean when he got back into the warehouse. Dean pulled out the tweezers and started pulling out the pieces of broken glass that hadn't fallen out.

Kenz moaned at the feeling of metal against her freshly sliced flesh, but that didn't stop Dean from pulling every last piece out. When he started to sanitize them however she put up more of a fight. Screaming and flailing her arms and legs, not even Sam could hold her down so they soon gave up and decided on just carrying her to the car and putting her in the back, and then driving back to the motel that they were staying at.

They tried to wake up Kenz when they got there, but Sam just ended up carrying her in and laying her on his bed in stead of making the pullout sofa. They hadn't even been in the motel for five minutes before Garth had called with a job for them in West Virginia, that needed immediate attention. There was a Shtriga that had already killed two kids and put more then that in the hospital. Best part was he knew where the Shtriga was striking next, worst part was it was striking that night so they needed to get on the road and make way. They were only about six to eight hours from the town the Shtriga had set camp

**Sorry this chapter is so short I kids got stuck :P but I wanted to post today. Chapter six WILL be longer! And it is coming very soon! Please take the poll I have on my page! I need your help! Good night my beauties! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- ****I do not own Supernatural or its amazing looking men!**

**Take my poll!**

**Dean**

When Kenz slid out of Sam's lap and hid herself under her afghan, I didn't know whether to uncover her face and demand she tell me why that scream scared even me, or leave her alone. I could tell by the look on Sammy's face that he could tell the difference in the scream and it worried him too.

Neither of us said anything and after a minute Kenz's breathing evened out signaling that sleep had returned to her, so we got back in the Impala and drove. We drove in silence this time, not even turning on the music low to drown out noise for Kenz.

Sam kept glancing back at our sister, I could tell he was worried, but I could also tell he didn't know what to do. After seventy-five miles I'd had enough of him looking over his shoulder.

"Would you stop it already? You're driving me crazy." I tried to sound casual but I knew if I wasn't driving I'd be doing the same thing, glancing back every minute or so.

"Sorry." Is all he said before settling back into his seat and picking up an old book, that looked about a hundred years old, and opening it up. I could tell he was struggling not to look back, he wasn't even reading the book that was open in his lap. He was more of staring at it, concentrating on not looking back. I realized it was worst not letting him look back, then him looking back every minute.

"Hows she doing? She okay?" I couldn't take it anymore, now I needed him to glance back and look at her. As soon as I asked he turned around. I stopped at the stop light and turned around too, the afghan had fallen from her face. She looked like she was seven not seventeen. Her face relaxed and peaceful. No sign of the pain that had caused her to scream bloody murder was left, not a trace. The light turned green so I drove.

Sam finally fell asleep at around three. We were about two hours away from our motel, when Kenz started talking. At first it was just mumbling that I couldn't understand, but then it became more and more clear.

"Please don't take them.. No... Please... Stop... It hurts... Stop... I can't take it.. The pain, make it go away... Hurts, Sammy, it hurts..."

It went on and on, I almost woke her up when it finally stopped. She's in pain and she wants Sammy to make it better.

It was well after five p.m. when I finally pulled up to our motel room. Sam had been awake for twenty or so minutes, but Kenz was still out. We slid out of the car trying to be quiet but failing when we shut the squeaking doors. Kenz didn't budge. Sam carried her in and laid her on one of the beds.

She was still wrapped up in her beloved afghan, and when he set her down she shivered and pulled it closer to her. It want cold, it want even cool. It was a surprisingly warm day. He put his hand on her forehead and furrowed his brow, I knew it before he even said anything.

Kenz had a fever.

"How hot is she?" I asked walking over to her, to feel for myself, just how hot she was. She was hot, not 'she might die' more of 'she's sick and uncomfortable' hot. "Alright you stay with her, I saw a WalMart, down the road. I'll go get her something for the fever." I said, Sam had just walked back into the room after getting a wet rag to lay over her forehead.

"Yeah, just hurry." he laid the cold wet rag on her forehead and then pulled up a seat right next to her and sat down.

I knew when I cam back he would still be sitting there. I got everything I knew we didn't have or were out of, in the first aid kit. I grabbed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol for the fever, and a heat pad for the chills.

I was only gone fifteen minutes, but when I walked though the front door Sam looked at me like I had been gone for an hour. I handed Sam the Tylenol and the bottle of apple juice, while I plugged in the heat pad. He undid the cap to the Tylenol and pulled out three pills, then undid the cap to the juice and set everything on the bedside table. He tried to wake Kenz up, but she barely managed to turn her head away.

He sat her up and this helped to wake her up a little bit, and put the pills in her mouth the tilting her head back and pouring some juice in. Instinctively she swallowed, and he laid her back down putting the heat pad across her stomach and chest before placing her afghan back over her.

It was clear she was going to be out for several hours, and we had a job to do. Kids were dying. Kenz wouldn't be able to help us hunt the Shtriga, which sucks because she has always wanted to kill one of these evil sons of bitches, and now she wouldn't be able to. Sam agreed to still go on the hunt in the hopes of being back before she ever woke up.

"Okay," I said, we were sitting ay the table keeping our voices low. "it looks like the Shtriga hit this house on Brooke Stone Lane last night. Garth checked it out, there are three kids that live there all at the age for the Shtriga to want it. The youngest one Is six months old, so the parents will probably have the kid at the hospital.

The six year old is the one in the hospital and the twelve year old is the one the Shtriga will be after tonight." I took a deep breath looking over Sam's shoulder at Kenz. "Garth has been poking his nose around and found it has already killed two kids and has put four more in the hospital." Sam was looking at Kenz not wholeheartedly paying attention. "When do we leave?" he asked. "At ten-thirty. That way we have time to scope out the place." he silently nodded his bead then went to sit back by his sick sister.

**So this chapter didn't turn out as long as I would have liked it to be.. Sorry about that. As always leave a review and let me know what you think! And please please PLEASE take the poll on my page! Good night beauties ichapter seven coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own them but I wish I did.**

**make sure to take the poll on my page for the next story!**

**Hunting the Shtriga**

Sam gave Kenz on last long look, before shutting the motel room door, and leaving his sick sister all alone.

If it weren't as bad as a Shtriga he would have never left her side, but kids were dying, he would have stayed with her all night if he could have.

He knew he would only be gone a few hours, but he couldn't help but dread leaving her alone. What if she woke up and called for me but I'm not here?

He hated thinking about that possibility, or the possibility she could gets worst before they returned, but they gave her some medicine, and some juice, so she should be okay till they get back. Even still like a good big brother he dreaded leaving his baby sis alone.

Twenty-three minutes later they were sitting in front of the house the Shtriga was supposed to hit any minute now. They sat in silence as they waited, for some sort of sign, that signaled it was go time.

Brooke Stone Lane, seemed like a perfect place to live if it weren't for the Shtriga, pulling innocent kids from their beds at night and sucking the life out of them. It was nearly three a.m. and they were still waiting for a sound. They had left the motel over two hours ago and Sam was getting antsy to get back to his Kenzie.

Then they herd it, It was nothing out of the ordinary really. All it was, was the simple sound of a squeaking gate that was in the back years. They both jumped out of the Impala shutting the doors as quickly as possible, guns with iron rod rounds, in hand.

Iron bullets are said to be, the only thing, that kills them. The kids parents were at the hospital, with his two younger siblings, so the twelve year old was home by himself for the night.

Sam picked the lock while Dean was on look out, the lock clicked and the door opened. They walked inside and they weren't in there for more then thirty seconds before they saw the Shtriga. It was in the living room, the kid was asleep on the couch and cartoons were playing on the TV.

The Shtriga was already starting to feed on the kid, and Dean was able to seek up behind it and shoot it, right in the back of the head. The kid woke up screaming, and the Shtriga fell to the ground. Sam, Dean and the kid watched the glowing life flow right out of its mouth before it turned into nothing, leaving only its cloths behind.

The kid stopped screaming, seeing glowing streams of life flow from this disgusting creature, and just looked from Dean to Sam, who both still had their guns aimed at the pile of rags.

"We just saved your life, so do us a favor and don't scream again." Dean said as he and Sam lowered their guns. They told the kid as little as possible, just simply that, that was the monster that made his siblings sick, and now it was dead so it would never hurt them again.

"Now," Dean sat down on the coffee table in front of the kid and Sam went over to look out the window. "you understand that you can't tell anyone about this, ever. Got it?" the kid just nodded his head frantically.

"Good. Now, next time your parents give you a bed time, don't stay up all night watching cartoons. Go to bed." the kid took off up the stairs like a bullet. They gathered the Shtriga's remains and left, but stopping in an abandoned parking lot to burn the remains.

They stood side by side and threw the rags on the ground in front of them.

"Last words?" Dean asked, Zippo lighter in hand, ready to strike.

"Good ridden." Sam said.

"Bye you filthy son of a bitch." and with that he dropped the lighter and they both watched as the rags caught flame and burned. They stayed there till the last flame went out.

"Alright, ready to head back?" Dean opened the drivers door to his beloved Impala, and got in. Sam and, just for a little bit, forgotten that he had a sick sister to get back to and now he was anxious to get back again. For once he actually wanted Dean to drive faster.

It was almost five in the morning by the time they got back to the motel. They were both happy the hunt was over and that bastered was dead, but mostly Sam was happy that he was going to be back at Kenz's bed side.

When they walked though the door they could feel, in the air, that something was wrong.

They saw what neither of them had foreseen, and what neither of them wanted to see. What they found broke them. What they found froze them in their place.

Sam stopped breathing at this dreadful sight.

**Sorry this chapter isn't longer, I haven't been feeling good and that makes it hard to write but I'm trying my best! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Also you can PM me with and ideas for an upcoming chapter of a new story! Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam**

When we walked into the motel room you could feel there was something wrong. I rushed over to Kenzie's side pulling the rag from her head, and although she was shivering, I could already see she had sweated through her cloths and the first layer of sheets on the bed. I yanked the covers back and unplugged the heat pad before dropping it to the ground. I didn't even have to put my hand on her forehead to know that she was unbearably hot, and she was, I almost couldn't even touch her.

"Dean!" He was next to me in seconds, turning on the bed side lamp before placing his hand on her forehead the same way I had. He yanked his hand away. "I'll get some cold wet towels." He said and disappeared into the bathroom. I pushed the blankets away from her body and started pulling off her soaked shirt, even her shirt was boiling hot. I tossed it to the ground, and that's when I noticed it.

"Dean! You're gonna wanna see this." He was back at my side with a cold wet towel and rag. He looked questioning at me for a second but then he saw it, he saw what was causing our sisters illness. A four inch cut lining her side was swollen angry and infected. It wasn't a normal infection though. Blood poisoning.

He whipped out his cell and flipped it open and dialed 9-1-1, then he grabbed an empty bag and walked out of the room. He came back a few seconds later, I was sitting on the bed opposite Kenzie, bag full of ice and snapping his phone shut. He dumped the bag out on her stomach, on top of the towel, and you could almost hear the ice sizzling as it melted away.

When Dean came and sat down next to me on the bed I could see how worried he was. Neither of us said anything but we were both freaking out a little. Its not that we have never dealt with a sick Kenzie its just that we have never dealt with a really sick Kenzie before. Normally she'll. Take a couple Tylenol and sleep for a few hours then she's fine. This was something new.

This was scary.

"How's she doing?" he asked, it's not that it was a stupid question its more that he already knew the answer to that question. Unconscious and very sick.

"She'll live." _I_ _hope_, I thought. I've read about blood poisoning, and I knew she could die if it was bad enough, but I didn't tell Dean that. I knew he was beating himself up too about _leaving_ last night, and I didn't want to make him feel any worst then he already did. I saw him nod his head. We waited.

Five minutes later the paramedics were there taking our little sister away and asking a series of questions that dean answered automatically.

How long has she had the fever?

When did she get those cuts?

How did she get those cuts?

He answered all of them perfectly. Something I wouldn't have been able to do as my eyes followed my sister being wheeled out of the room.

"Are you guys family?" he asked us.

"We're her brothers." Dean said, he was standing next to me now.

"Would one of you like to ride with her?" the man asked us.

"You go ahead," Dean said "I'll take Baby and meet you there."

"Right." is all I could say. I climbed into the back of the ambulance with Kenzie. They shut the doors and we started moving. They let me hold her hand while they worked, although you couldn't ask me anything they did because my mind was running a million miles an hour.

Why did I leave her?

How did I not know something was this wrong?

I'm a bad big brother.

could I let this happen?!

I thought it was just a fever.

My head just went on and on all the way to the hospital.

More questions were asked and I gave them answers although I don't remember what was said at all. Tears welled in my eyes but I willed them away. Kenzie needed me strong. For her.

They stopped me at the double swinging doors that I wasn't aloud to pass. So I went to the waiting room. I waited. It seemed like an hour but it was only ten minutes before Dean was sitting next to me holding two cups of coffee and Kenzie's afghan folded in his arms. I knew he must of broke every speed limit on the way to get here and get coffee and only be ten minutes behind the ambulance. I took a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Never again." I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"Never again." he agreed. No words needed to be said as to what we were agreeing on, we both knew.

Never again would we leave our little sister alone when she's sick ever again.

He too laid his head against the wall closing his eyes. About an hour and a half later someone came into the room.

"Family of MacKenzie Goodwin?"

**So do you remember that long chapter I promised you? Well its coming. And its chapter 9! Alright leave a review for me. Chapter 9 will be up very soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own them.**

**Here is the long chapter I promised y'all! I thought it was going to be longer but its still more then twice as long as the last two chapters!**

**Take the poll on my page for my next story! **

**Dean**

As I watched them take Kenz away, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for taking Sammy away from her. Sam is as protective of Kenz as we are of each other.  
Don't get me wrong I am very protective of her too. But Kenz and Sammy, they have a special connection. He's the only one who calls her 'Kenzie' just like I'm the only one who calls him Sammy. I simply just call her kiddo.

We have both had our fair share of moments with her. Moments we keep to ourselves, and don't really talk about with anyone.

My favorite moment we shared was the day she I let her drive Baby.  
She was sixteen.  
Armed.  
And ready for a fight.

Sam was at the library on research duty that day and was held up there asking about some ghost that was said to haunt the old abandoned train station just right outside of this little town in the middle of nowhere, Virginia. Kids were going there and dying.  
Every single last one of them found dead, blood pouring out of their ears eyes and nose, bleeding to death.  
It was said that the ghost starts to kill you within the first fifteen minutes and by minute twenty you're dead.

I had to get Kenz out of the library, she was going crazy, and I wasn't about to take her back to the motel where she wouldn't be able to sit still. She hadn't been on a real hunt in a couple of weeks and she just wanted to kill something, she just wanted excitement. So I told her we would go check out the train station before dark, which is when all the killings were happening.

The ghost was some chick named Anna Key, who was murdered on the tracks, strapped down and ran over by a train. This was in the late eighteen hundreds, about seventy years ago they finally closed down the station, because there was too many murders happening. The murders stopped until about two months ago, when kids started daring each other to go there at night and stay for an hour to see what would happen.

Ill tell you what happened.  
They died.  
Every last one of them.  
But only teens. Anyone older then eighteen lived. Supposedly the group that tied her down was just a bunch of stupid teens.

We pulled up to the train station and she was practically bouncing in her seat, hand on the door handle ready to jump out.  
She did as best as she could to put a cap on her enthusiasm but every few seconds she would let out a little squeal. It was cute, I kinda miss it. She doesn't squeal anymore.

We pulled our shot guns, with salt rock rounds, out of the trunk and a lighter that I stuck in my pocket. We wouldn't need any of it, it was just a precaution, you can never be too safe when dealing with these evil sons of bitches.

We had only been in there for ten minutes when Kenz herd it.  
She dropped her gun, a scream full of pain coming out of her mouth. I couldn't hear whatever she was hearing, and that's when I knew that this ghost wasn't just mad it was pissed. She was coming out and killing whenever she wanted now. It was the same physical pain scream she let out in the car yesterday.

I grabbed her just as she started to fall and I set her on the ground so she wouldn't bust through the rotted floorboard.

"Kenz what's wrong?!" I had to yell over her scream, so that she would hear me over her screaming.  
Her eyes started to water and I could tell she was seconds away from crying from the pain in her head, the sound that I couldn't hear. She stopped screaming long enough to answer through gritted teeth.

"That sound! Its killing me!" I pulled out my cell and called Sam as fast as I could.  
"Hey man, find anything?" he sounded tired, like he just wanted to go to bed. When he finished talking Kenz let out a bloody murder scream.  
"I don't know what's happening man! That Anna chick is putting of some sort of frequency that I can't hear! But its killing Kenz!" I turned back to her. At that moment I understood what she meant by the sound was killing her "she's bleeding out of her ears and nose, man. Sammy give me something she's dying here!" I herd papers ruffling on his side of the phone and I know he had a way to save her.

"Okay, okay go to the window on the far end of the station and look out of it. Do you see a cross under a tree on the other side of the tracks?" I ran over to the window and sure enough there was a cross planted under a tree.

"I see it! Thanks!" I snapped my phone shut and ran to the Impala to get a shovel, salt and kerosene. That bitch was going down! I had to run through the station to get to the other side of the tracks. While I was inside I herd Kenz whisper to me.  
"Hurry." she said, when she looked up at me I saw that she was bleeding from her eyes now,  
and she was having a hard time breathing too.

That was the fastest I'd ever dug up a grave, which is saying a lot, I've dug up hundreds of graves. She wasn't buried deep, because there wasn't much left of her, she was sort of just thrown into a round hole piece by piece. I threw the shovel downs and dumped kerosene and salt in the hole then lighting my lighter and popping that into the hole too.  
"Burn in hell bitch." I said as flames licked the edges of the hole.  
I ran back to the station, back to Kenz.  
She was breathing normal, and the only sign something was wrong was the blood she was wiping from her face and the blood on the floor.

She stood up, wiping the last of the blood from her chin.  
I stood in the doorway and she stood where she was.

"What a bitch." she said then smiled her Kenz smile that everyone loves.  
"You saw her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was ugly and had bitch written all over her face." she chuckled and bent over to retrieve her shot gun from the floor. She was trying to joke around, and she was doing a pretty good job at it but I could see through her wall.

"Hey Kenz?" I tried to sound casual but I knew I didn't. "what did you hear? That sound that you said was killing you, what was it?" her smile weakened a little before she smiled ever bigger.

"She hits you where it hurts. Taking the noise that hurts you the most and amplifying it in your head." she didn't answer me but I could tell by the reply she wasn't ready to tell me what it was. Later on she told me that the sound was her brother and mom screaming her name while they were dying. She also said that a lot of the pain was coming from whatever was bleeding in her head, she said that hurt like a bitch.  
"She stood in front of me the whole time." she said once we were outside  
"She just stood there and watched, she was enjoying it,  
she was smiling like once I was dead what happened to her wouldn't feel so bad. But you know what I think? I think she was pissed and just wants to kill anything she could.  
She told me she was going to kill you and Sam too, even though you guys aren't teens." she paused and dropped her head and kicked a rock laying at her foot.  
That's when her words hit me.

"The bitch talked to you? Wait a second, she knew about Sammy?"  
I was confused, how did she know about Sammy?

"It appears the bitch was smarter then we gave her credit for." I've herd of this before though.

"It's called a familiar spirit Kenz, I didn't know until now that it can work with ghosts but pretty much they know everything about you." I could see this freaked her out a little bit but she quickly got over it. She reached into the car and pulled out her sunglasses along with two beers.

"What so you think your doing?" I asked at the sight of the beers. She handed one to me, then slipped on her sunglasses, and I took it then she went to take the cap off the one she was still holding.

"Drinking a beer. We did good, its okay to celebrate." she gave me her duh attitude, but she hadn't taken the cap off yet. She was waiting to see what I would say, waiting for my approval.

"Tell you what. You don't drink that beer and I'll let you drive back to the motel." she looked at me for a second, contemplating on if I was being serious or not, before replying.  
"Really?" she said lightening her grip on the cap of the beer.

"Yeah," I said "I'll make you a trade, these keys for that beer." she looked at the the beer then handed it over.  
"Good." I said then put the keys to Baby in her still outstretched hand.

She got in the car and sat there for a minute just soaking it all in. She had never even sat in the driver seat before that day. The first time I let Sam drive her was when he was fourteen and we were in the middle of the dessert and I needed to sleep.  
I figured it was time to let her drive the Impala.  
After a few minutes she put the keys into the ignition and turned the keys. She roared to life, and we rolled down the windows. Kenz put Kansas on and turned it up, loud, then she threw the car into drive and we were off. It was a thirty minute drive back to town and we drove all the way too fast and with wind blowing in our faces.

This is what I thought of as they took my little sister away in the ambulance. I walked back inside to grab my keys off the table but halfway there I thought of something.  
When she woke up she would want her afghan, so I picked it up off the floor and neatly folded it up before picking up my keys and heading off for the hospital.

I broke every speed limit on the way there, so by the time I got there I knew they had just gotten there to and I wouldn't be able to see her for a while. I went down to the cafeteria and ordered two cups of coffee, afghan still in hand. I must have had worry written all over my face because the lady behind the counter looked at me with pity filled eyes as she handed me the coffees and my change.  
Don't look at me like that, I thought. She's not going to die.  
It took everything in me not to run out of the cafeteria, I hate it when people look at me like that.

I made my way to the waiting room where I found Sam sitting.  
I sat down next to him, and he took one of the coffees and noted the afghan in my hands, I laid it on my lap and took a sip of my coffee.

"Never again." Sammy said.

"Never again." I agreed. We didn't need to put a voice to what we were agreeing on.  
We had agreed that we would never again leave our little sister alone when she's sick ever ever again. We both laid our heads against the wall and fell asleep.

After a while I herd someone come into the room.

"Family of Mackenzie Goodwin?"

**Make sure you leave a review to let me know what you think my beauties! I'm very open to criticism! **

**PS There ****_might _****be a third chapter coming tonight. No promises though. Stay tuned! xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

Back** to short chapters :( for those of you who are dying to see if our sweet little Kenz lives through this this chapter will be torture for you :) you can thank me later! Hehe**

**Disclaimer **- **if you think I own this your crazier then I am**

**Kenz**

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry, like looking through a magnifying lens too closely. The sun was shining on my face I turned my face to get away from it but it just bounced off the white walls right into my eyes. Why the hell are there white walls in the Impala? I thought, and that's when I realized I wasn't in the Impala anymore. I raised my arm to block out the sun when something yanked on my skin. What the hell is going on?! I thought. It took me a minute to realize that I was hooked up to an IV, and that I was in the hospital.

I had no idea what happened. last thing I remember was leaving the motel and climbing into the back of the Impala to fall asleep, on our way to the next hunt. I vaguely remember screaming, the pain in my ribs and side too much for a sleeping me, but I can't really remember. That pain, I realized, was no longer there and I thanked the drugs they must have been giving me.

Someone yanked the curtains on the window closed, and I became aware that I wasn't alone. I turned my head and saw Sam making sure that no sunlight would get through the curtains, while Dean sat in a chair right next to my bed with a look on his face that screamed worried big brother. I wanted to apologize for something to make the look go away but I didn't know what I needed to apologize for, and my mouth was so dry. I looked up at Sam giving him a look and he nodded walking over, pouring some water in a cup with a straw, then handed it to me. I sucked the cup dry. I handed the empty cup back to him, he sat it on the rolly table. I wanted to know why I was here, so I gave him another look. Again he nodded.

"You have blood poisoning from one of the cuts you revived during your last hunt." he sat down at the foot of my bed. "And you have two broken ribs." he said. So I was right about the broken ribs, well that explains the pain.

"Bur you already knew about the ribs didn't you kiddo." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"I did know about the ribs, but they really weren't bothering me that bad. I know I should have told you but after the hunt I was just really tired and didn't think about it."

Dean leaned forward in his chair, looked me in the eyes and said. "I don't care if its a freaking paper cut or a bruise kenz! You tell us about it next time!" I could tell he wasn't mad I just worried him. "Alright, I've got to call Garth and let him know what went down. God I hate reporting to him." Dean stood up and was out the door before I could even say anything. I looked back at Sam.

"So you guys were able to hunt the Shtriga? Did you guys kill the bitch?" it sucks I didn't get to hunt it too, I've always wanted to hunt one of those life sucking bastards. He gave me a look he had never given me before, one I couldn't decipher, before responding.

"Yeah we hunted and killed it." he scoffed and didn't even try to hid it

"What?" I asked. The look and the scoff went together and I knew it.

"Nothing it just, uh, you almost died last this morning Kenzie, and your asking if we were able to catch the Shtriga and kill it. When what you should be asking is if your okay or if Dean is ever going to let you out of his sight again let alone hunt." so that's what the look was for, because I cared more about them killing a monster then about my own health.

"I'm awake so I know I'm okay, and that Shtriga was killing little kids. And don't worry about Dean he'll let me hunt again it might take a little while but you guys need me to do your dirty work, pretty soon he'll be begging me to help." I smiled at him to show him it really was okay. He didn't take the bait though.

"If you think either of us are going to let you hunt with two broken ribs while your hopped up on pain meds your crazy. I am however sorry you didn't get to put a bullet in the son of a bitch yourself, but hey there's always next time. Kenz? What's wrong?"

I couldn't breath.

I tried but no air came.

Sam leaned over me and slammed his hand on button and two seconds later two nurses came running into the room.

That's when everything started to get fuzzy.

I was trying to keep up with what was going on around me but I COULDN'T BREATHE!

A nurse was there pushing me back to lay me down at the same time I saw a nurse pushing Sam out of the room. I wanted to tell her 'no, don't take my Sam.' but I couldn't speak because I still couldn't breath. I wasn't sure if I should welcome the fog that was clouding my mind for fear of not knowing if I would wake up. But I welcomed it anyways.

That's when that endless darkness came and swallowed me up.

**I'm not trying to torture y'all on purpose its just the way this story goes.. Now who's dying to see of she lives through this? Review and let me know if you think she'll live or not! You can help chose if she lives or not by taking the poll on my page! Good night beauties xoxox.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own them**

**Sam**

I couldn't make sense of the words coming out of the doctors mouth, but that didn't stop her from going on.

"Respiratory arrest... cardiac arrest.. very severe... I'm so sorry for your loss..."

I'm so sorry for your loss.

the words rung in the back of my mind on a loop that wouldn't stop playing.  
I still wasn't exactly sure what was being said but I was sure of one thing.

Kenzie was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

I didn't even try to stop the tears from rolling down my face, and neither did Dean, we just let them roll.  
It wasn't even like we had only known Kenzie for a little more then two years, it was like we grew up with her and. Aside from hunting, she was our whole lives now.

I couldn't stand there anymore, I HAD to get away, and fast, because our little sister was dead. Dean saw the look on my face, he pulled the keys to the Impala out of his coat pocket and pushed them into my hand.

"Go get out of here." he said, I nodded my thanks.  
I was thankful that my brother knew me so well.

When I got to the car, I ran a shaking hand through my hair, I put the keys into the ignition and turned them. The engine roared to life and for once I was thankful for the too loud of an engine.

When I got out of the hospital parking lot, I floored it, for the first time ever I broke every speed limit that I passed. I'm not one for speeding but the way I was feeling I had to get as far away from the hospital as I possibly could.

Because Kenzie was dead.

I couldn't believe it, she was gone.

I thought about the crossroads, and the crossroads demons.

But I knew Kenz would hate it if I made a deal with the devil to sell my soul so that she could live.

Kenz would hate me for the rest of her life If I did that.  
I had just passed the crossroads a couple of miles back.

If Dean or I sold our souls for her, she would kill herself just on principle.

No she wouldn't want to be saved, she wouldn't want to live knowing one of us had sold our soul.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the deer in my head lights in front of me, about twenty feet away. I slammed on the breaks and swerved to the side of the road, the car jerked to a stop.

As I was sitting there it started to rain. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and the rush of blood coursing through my body.

I had only been driving for about ten minutes, but I was about twenty minutes away from the hospital.  
I knew I couldn't save her and that just drove my head crazy!  
I needed her back, but if she were alive she would never approve of using a crossroads demon to bring anyone back.

At some point I had started crying again while I was sitting there, on the side of the road. I pulled out my phone and called Dean.

"Hey, man where are you?" he asked. He picked up on the first ring, he had been waiting for my call. He wasn't at the hospital anymore, I could here the engine of a car in the background, and thats when I knew what he was planning on doing.

"Dean don't do it!" I yelled, in the small space of the car my voice was over powering, and bounced off the walls.

"Why the hell not?!" he yelled.

"Because Dean! She wouldn't want that! She would hate us both forever if either of us sold our soul! She would hate us forever. Come on man think about it." I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.  
"Where are you right now?" I asked, my voice returning to normal.

"I'm at the crossroads, a few miles right out of town just past the-"

"I know where you are, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Sit tight and don't do anything stupid." He was at the crossroads that I had just passed, a few miles back.

I hung up and turned the car back on, she roared back to life and I did a u-turn, heading back to the crossroads.

Dean was sitting on the trunk of a stolen car, beer in hand.  
I was slightly curious where he got the car, or the beer but I knew better then to ask a question for a answer I knew I didn't want to hear.

The crossroads had already had a hole dug up in it.

The hole was still empty.

"You're right Sammy." he said and I could hear tears in his voice still.  
"She wouldn't want us to save her. But I cant let her die man, not this way."  
Tears started to fall down his face again and the rain started pouring down harder.  
Dean laid his head in his right had that, elbow on his knee.

I walked to the car and pulled out a little box and filled it with everything we needed for the crossroads deal. I put two pictures in the box, one of me and one of Deans, that way it was both of our deal.

I sat the box between us and I sat down on the car next to him. We sat there for a minute and then he asked a question that could change everything.

"So do we bury it and make the deal?"

**The end**

******I will continue this in the next story but that's all for this one. I know your dying to see if they bring her back or not. But yall might have to wait till after finals week to find out! XOXOX**


End file.
